


Spectral Hearth

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Death, Apathy, Arbitrary Ghost Rules, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Body Horror, Cute, Emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Panic, Guy Fieri - Freeform - Freeform, Hair Dyeing, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Poetry, Religious Guilt, Sarcasm, Self Confidence Issues, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slurs, Suburbia, Twins, Underage Smoking, Victorian Architecture, Weird Fluff, excommunication, ghost - Freeform, myspace - Freeform, vhs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: Move in to a new house.





	Spectral Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this as a short story for pride month but it clearly grew out of hand.

A grayish blue minivan pulls up to a house, old and maybe centuries old. The van is packed with members of the Anderson Family.

"Here we are everybody out!" ordered Ted, the "father" of the family. “Take a look, aint’ it really something?”

The rest of the family climbs out of the car one by one and each glare at the house with their own judgment and praise. All except for Chase of course. He didn’t want to be within the same five foot radius of his mother or father but decides to turn his music down for context sake.

"Oh Ted, it’s beautiful!" cheered Linda. Her smile wavering on the edge of a sales pitch and a toothpaste commercial.

"Sure is something..." The eldest sister Kira cautiously gazed at the mammoth of a house like it would swallow them whole in any second.

Two smaller voices joined in.

"Looks like a heap of shit to me." One blurted out.

"Mom, did we move to Detroit or something?" came a more innocent comment.

Callistar and Paulaxander, the two twins named as such. They were almost clones of each other save for their personalities and haircuts. As a secret agreement they’ve decided to wear matching caps for maximum confusion.

Callistar is Chase's favorite due to her overly blunt, violent, and worrying sexual vocabulary. She also skateboards which is an instant 20 cool points on the score board.

To Chase, the whole thing was a large blob of brown and grey wood with the only contrast being the green overgrown grass that came up past their ankles and the red brick foundation. But not too old. It was Victorian sure, but whoever owned it before took very good care of it.

The whole thing gave Chase an excitable warm feeling inside like drinking hot coco in the middle of winter and feeling the warmth travel through your body with each sip after a long day of playing in the leaves or sitting in the rain. Like his grandmother’s house.

Before Chase could find true happiness in his nostalgic thoughts, Ted started giving orders with very little authority.

"Alright everybody, now I’ve already chosen your rooms for you and I think you'll like them. Everyone has to move their own stuff and please keep your hands to yourself." he droned on.

He went on to explain room arrangements with the same effect as a kindergarten teacher trying to hype up kids for macaroni art.

Chase left the car and started walking past the rest of the family with very little interest in this ironically empty Ted Talk.

Chase slipped his headphones back on and ignored Ted's warnings and stern talk. This caused a second hand rebellion in the twins who also rushed past the confused and somewhat apathetic man.

At first Chase wasn't expecting the inside to look like much he was expecting it look just as old as the outside and in a weird way, it was.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the new domicile was the smell. It didn't smell like an old folk’s home or like excessive perfume or even simple “new house” scents i.e.; paint and vacuum fumes. Instead it had another worldly strong aroma to it, something lingering.

It was like something had frozen to death while doused in cleaning chemicals but only rotted for a few hours before disappearing. Or like a deep freezer that used to be full of poultry and fish but was cleaned out with bleach only to have the smells mix.

The house seemed very much like some sort of movie set or themed business. The wallpaper was a lightly saturated purple and beige floral design that was honestly mesmerizing to look at.

The outlets were something else though. It looked like someone had tried to mix old 50s tech with shitty apartment aesthetic. The outlets were weird looking, instead of the usual two slits and a dot there was a mix of just two or three slots on some walls and on other walls there were made with sideways and long slit outlets.

Would these even work with current plugs? Do they even make adapters for these anymore? There were cable wires running along the banister all along the house. Obviously cable.

The doorway led into a small hallway leading to a small supply closet under the stairs, a master bedroom and the entrance to the basement. Further in, the living room transitions into a checkered style dining room/kitchen area complete with a still working analog clock.

Chase was beginning to notice that although this place looked and was pretty big; it feels a bit small and compact. Also there were just really fancy mirrors all over the house.

It was kind of weird how every room had at least one mirror each, there wasn’t a single room in the house without one. At this point the rest of the family had come in and were packing their rooms full of their belongings while Chase was still clueless as to where his room was.

He decided that he would find out via process of elimination and began to climb the stairs and takes a moment to admire the lighter rectangular and square areas on the walls were photos and pictures were clearly hung before who ever lived here before moved out.

The upstairs had a much different color style then the down stairs. The wall paper was a series of vertical dark fuchsia stripes with small diamond designs on them. On this floor there were more bedrooms, the largest being the twin's room and the other belonging to Kira.

Good News: There were two bathrooms on this floor. Bad News: Where the fuck is his room? Everyone's room had a note on it with their name and he couldn't see his unless Ted is illiterate. Chase was already convinced of that.

So, Chase spent the next few minutes double checking the house for his stuff and room only to turn up empty handed. Well, almost empty; he found a pretty sweet portable Two-Rock amplifier in the basement and a laptop in the basement that he immediately called dibs on.

That still doesn’t solve his room issue though, no matter how sick nasty his bass sounds on that amp or what type of bizarre shit found on that laptop.

Chase finally sucks up his self-aware and restricted pride and goes to ask the second most important person in charge: (his mother being the first) Kira. And yet Chase had feared nothing less of the fires of hell itself because as his cruel fate may have it laid out for him: Kira was an optimist.

And also really judgmental with zero bedside manners.


End file.
